The present application relates generally to Volt-VAR optimization for power distribution systems having advanced metering infrastructure (AMI). Distributed energy resources (DER) such as photovoltaic arrays are becoming prevalent in distribution systems. These DER systems inject power into the distribution system which can cause unfavorable changes, such as a rise in voltage across the feeder lines of the distribution system. Existing control proposals suffer from a number of shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages. In some instances, traditional controllers for distribution systems with DER systems may require information related to the arrangement of the distribution system which is unknown and cannot be provided by the advanced metering infrastructure. There remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.